Turning Page
by DASHER21
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have been best friends forever but she's starting to notice that there are secrets being kept from her. When she discovers the truth, will anything really change? Will they stay friends? Or become something even more?


Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of bacon sizzling from the kitchen. I opened my eyes slowly and yawned from a lack of sleep. I got up and took a short shower and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt. I looked in the mirror and combed my long brown hair. The bronze streaks becoming more apparent then usual in the summer sun coming from the bathroom window. Walking out of the bathroom I found my mother with the table set for me. Bacon, eggs and toast. There was much, much more leftover and I knew it was for Jacob. He was usually here every morning and he was always hungry.

"Good morning." My mother greeted as she placed a piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Morning." I replied as I eagerly began to eat my large breakfast. It was quiet until I heard Jacob running to the cottage. He came in as he was still trying to get his shirt over his head.

"Smells good in here." He said excitedly. I giggled as he ate off the serving plates, practically inhaling everything.

"Hungry this morning, Jacob?" my father teased as he walked in patting my head on his way over to my mother. He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled her into his arms. I couldn't help but watch them. That's what I wanted to have. My dad looked at me and gave me a small smile. Of course he heard that.

"So you ready to go to La Push?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I answered. "Mom, dad. There's a bonfire tonight. Mind if I stay?"

"Nope, have a good time." My mom replied. My dad looked at her a little upset. I knew he didn't like me going there. My mom was cool with it though because she had been around there with my grandpa a lot when she moved here. She had actually been good friends with Jake, which is kind of weird.

"Alright see you later." I said as Jake dragged me out of the house. We ran through the woods until we reached the beach. It was actually a warm day for once so we decided to sit by the water together and then meet up with the others. There was going to be a party here next week for my birthday with the pack and their girlfriends. I was turning 16 soon. My aging had slowed down quite a bit and I finally looked my age. Jake became a werewolf at 17 and he stopped aging. According to Grandpa Carlisle, I have similar chromosomes to Jacob so I'm expected to stop aging very soon too.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. He could always tell when I was deep in thought. Jake was my best friend.

"Just about me not aging anymore. It will be weird to never ever change again. I'm going to look this way the rest of my life." I explained.

"I wouldn't complain about that." He winked. I laughed at him and he gave me a cute smile. I didn't really know what I thought about Jake. I had known him since I was born but I didn't really know if he felt the same way about me. I had the biggest crush on him since I was 14. He had to just think I was a kid, right? He saw me in diapers for goodness sake!

I looked at his face and he seemed to be deep in thought as well. Which was strange because when we were together, Jake was always talking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked back.

"What I should get you for you birthday." He replied after a couple seconds. I could tell by the way he said it that that wasn't what he was thinking about.

"Any ideas yet?" I say.

"A few." He smirked.

"Care to share?"

"Nah, you'll find out soon enough." He said smugly.

"Come on! You know I cant wait that long." I whined.

"Too bad." He said with a mysterious look in his eyes.

"So who's coming to my party next week?"

"Pretty much everyone. And then all the guys with imprints are br-"

"Imprints?" I asked confused. Jake just stared at me looking flustered, struggling to find words. "Jake, what's an imprint?" I ask again.

"Nothing, I didn't mean to say that. So have you bought your dress yet?" he asked trying to change the subject. I didn't understand why he was acting so strange. What was he trying to hide? I wasn't sure but I was going to find out.

"Yeah, Alice picked it out." I answered quietly.

"I can't wait to see it on you." He replied softly. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile. I couldn't resist so I gave him one back. But that didn't change the fact that I was angry he was keeping something from me.

"YO JAKE!" a voice called. It was Quil with his girlfriend Claire. She was twenty years old but we were still good friends. They were adorable together. Their hands laced together and a big smile on both of their faces. She looked cute in a pair of short white shorts that made her skin look even more tan then usual, a purple t-shirt and sandals. Her long black hair went down her back as it was blown with the wind.

"Hey guys!" Jake called back. I stood and hugged Claire.

"Hey, want to come with me on a little walk? I haven't seen you in so long." I said. I really just wanted to talk to her alone and see if she knew anything about imprints.

"Sure, I've missed you." She replied. She looked to Quil and his face said it all. They never wanted to part, they were so in love.

We then took off and I waited until we were a good distance away to bring up my question.

"Claire, I need to ask you something."

"What's going on?" she asked concerned. She stopped walking and turned to me, worry evident in her eyes.

"Nothings wrong, don't worry. It's just that Jake said something to me today, but he didn't mean to say it. Now he's pretending like it was nothing and he won't tell me what it means. Do you know anything about the word 'imprint'?"

The look on her face when I said imprint was the same exact face Jake had when he realised I heard him slip up. But what exactly did he slip up on? What was really going on? I still got nothing out of Claire and I hated how everyone was keeping something from me.

"Please, Claire. Not you too." I pleaded. Her eyes softened and she took a deep breath. She looked down and then took me with her to sit down.

"Listen, I really can't tell you. If Jake hasn't brought this up yet, then it's none of my business. But don't worry, soon enough you'll know and you will understand why I just can't tell you. Don't be upset, ok? You know you're one of my best friends but I'd be ruining things if I told you." She explained. I understand it must be something Jake needed to tell me but I wanted to know. And clearly Jake didn't have any intentions of telling me very soon.

"I'm not upset with you. I just want to know. I feel like there's something going on." I replied. She nodded in understanding then brought me into a hug.

"He'll tell you soon. I guess he just needs more time. Are we still on for tomorrow morning, though?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you Claire." We had plans to try on the dresses Aunt Alice ordered for us. They were a surprise and we had no clue what they looked like. I just hoped they didn't look over the top. It was just a casual beach party. But with my fashion crazy aunt, it usually was too extravagant for the venue.

"We should head back." She said as she stood up and dusted the sand of her shorts. I did the same and followed her back.

"Your right. Quil's probably worried sick." I teased.

"He's amazing." She replied dreamily.

"Do you think you'll marry him?" I asked. Claire had said to me before that he was the love of her life and they'd been together for almost 4 years.

"I know I will. I never want to be with anyone else." She answered and I could tell she meant it. It wasn't just one of those teenage romances, it was real. And they were still just as clingy with each other sine they first started dating.

"You guys are perfect together." I said longingly.

"Thanks, I like to think so." She giggled. She always had that distant in love look in her eyes and that distracted giggled when talked about him. I wanted it.

We kept walking and we made casual conversation before arriving back at where we had left Jacob and Quil. Now, Jared and Paul had joined them as well. When Quil saw Claire and I, he gave her a huge smile and jogged to meet us.

"Missed you." He said as he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. I watched the way they interacted with each other and couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous. I looked at Jake and he was watching me carefully. I hoped he couldn't see the yearning in my face but Jake knew me better then anyone and it was highly unlikely he didn't catch that. He nodded at me to come join him and I did. He put his arm over my shoulder and squeezed my arm gently in support.

Paul and Jared were sitting next to Jake; both of them sprawled out on the beach with their shirts off.

"Where's Rachel, Paul?" Jake asked.

"At home. She didn't feel up to going out today. She's really tired and hasn't been feeling very well." He replied. Rachel was due to give birth in three months. Originally she lived in New York where she used to go to school and where she ended up working but she came to visit for a few weeks one summer and she met Paul. Jake tells me they fell in love instantly and she moved back to La Push right away and they got married two summers later. I don't exactly remember Rachel moving back here, I was still pretty young. They've been married for 5 years now. Though I don't really remember a time when Paul and Rachel weren't together, we're still pretty good friends. I'm at Jake's house a lot so we spend a lot of time together.

"Are you ready to be a daddy, Paul?" Jared said while playfully punching him in the arm.

"Definitely." He said taking Jared's playful question and giving it a serious answer. It was clear that Paul was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his and Rachel's baby. Another couple that was in love. I sighed thinking about it. I would never have that; I was a half human, half vampire teenage girl. I'm sure that was a major turn off to regular human guys.

I tried to get that fact off my mind and focus on the positive. My birthday was coming up and it was sure to be quite the party.


End file.
